


Late Night Comforts

by narunorii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, at least i think it's fluff????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunorii/pseuds/narunorii
Summary: If comfort was what Hiyori wanted, comfort was what Jun would give him.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaoventist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoventist/gifts).



Despite the door being opened, with the chilling breeze nipping at him, Jun felt himself grow warmer as his boyfriend stepped inside the car. “Have you been waiting outside, the whole time?” he asked, watching Hiyori get comfortable in his seat, reaching to pull the seatbelt over himself.

“Maybe. I’m getting tired of always waiting for you, you know? Be on time,” Hiyori huffed, earning himself a light-hearted scoff from Jun.

“So, where to?”

“Anywhere.”

Jun cocked a brow at the answer. Anywhere? Didn’t Hiyori already have a place in mind that he’d like to go to? “You – you don’t know where to go?”

Hiyori hummed quietly. “Well, I just wanted company. You always give off that comforting vibe, so I suppose I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“And here I thought you had everything planned out,” Jun breathed out, starting to drive his car. “Fine, I’ll take you to the park, then. I’d rather we stay in the car, though, it’s freezing outside.”

“Oh, alright, to the park we go.”

Jun lightly shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics – calling him at 2 a.m., claiming he wanted Jun to accompany him somewhere, and then admitting he didn’t actually know where he wanted to go to.

The drive to the park was short and quiet. Hiyori said nothing. He was sure Jun had cast him a few glances, probably expecting him to speak up and tell him what’s wrong, but not a word left his lips.

By the time they arrived, Hiyori was rummaging through the bag Jun had set on the back seat. A thin smile painted itself across Hiyori’s face. “Aw, you prepared the blankets, too?”

“Knowing you, we might as well be here until the sun comes up,” Jun said, making sure the car is parked in the right position.

“You know me so well, Jun-kun!”

The mentioned boy’s eyes flickered over to Hiyori. “Apparently, not well enough,” he began. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

For a fleeting second, Hiyori’s eyes met his, but they immediately landed back on the blankets as he began taking them out of the bag. Accompanied by the swooshing sound of the blankets, a faint “no” was heard.

His arms entangled with Jun’s, pulling him close. Hiyori let his head fall on Jun’s shoulder, making himself comfortable. “In the morning,” he quietly said, voice barely above a whisper.

A warm cloud of air left Jun’s lips. Alright, if that was what Hiyori wanted. He would give him the comfort he needed, and if he was ready, Hiyori would tell him all about it in the morning, and Jun would be there to hold him as he poured out his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for the dumbass !! i made two drafts but decided this one was better, albeit being shorter. help are the interactions too ooc 


End file.
